10 Things SetoxMai stranded One shot
by JC Rose
Summary: seto is a successful, arrogant CEO on his way to the meeting of his career.When suddenly his flash BMW skids off the desert road and he is stranded. He's not aloneMai's car also blew out on the dusty road. Now the two are forced to get along. Theres


**I0 Things…..**

It can't be? Yes it can! Another Seto and Mai story by me he ha!

It's a one shot so it will be quite long….

Please read and review looks a you with glaring eyes

**Scene: **

Late afternoon on a dry desert road. Seto Kaiba is on his way to one of the most critical conferences of his career. He is making a presentation on how to improve K.C technology since Gozo Boro mysteriously disappeared. (Hmm what did you do to him Seto?) He is driving alone in a flash BMW coated in shiny black metallic. When suddenly his engine fails on him. How weird? His cars are of the highest quality. He is not alone though. I don't mean his cell phone works and he gets some of his paid staff to pick him up. No he is accompanied by another young traveller on her way to an important job interview that could make or break her when her car also breaks down. How coincidental. Well the beautiful young woman's car is in need of work but for them to both break down on them in the same desert road with no cell phone coverage or gas station for at least 150miles.

OK so the two young 20 something's are stranded, alone and fear there is no hope.

However when the two realise who they are stuck with, for god knows how long on a lonely desert road, the two beautiful loners have no choice but to get along... And that's not going to be easy….

crosses fingers "Please like it"

Let's begin…

Seto tilts his head back proudly as he smoothly glides his expensive BMW along the main high way out of the city. Finally this was his turn to present and not that horrible Gozo Boro of whom Seto Kaiba had despised so much since the day he first took him away from the orphanage all those years ago. Although if Gozo hadn't of lost his chess game to the very smart and gifted young child, Seto would not have been the successful CEO that he is now an Mokuba would not have had a rich and comfortable upbringing which was something that Seto had promised to give him after his parents were tragically killed.

A smug grin smeared across Seto's face when he thought of how he was going to run things as a CEO without that dreaded step father of his around to control him. Seto had a lot of great ideas on how to improve Kaiba Corp technology and had put them forward to Gozo Boro many times but he would not hear of them. "It is my company young man" he would yell at Seto sternly. "As long as I am around you will not be making any desicons not now" "not ever". Those words must have struck a cord in Seto for the very next week Gozo Boro disappeared mysteriously without a trace. Most of the staff at Kaiba Corp all knew that Seto had something to do with Boro's disappearance but no one dare said anything as it would jeopardise their high paying jobs. So Seto now had entire ownership over the company. Things were going to be run a lot faster, efficient and better than they ever were when that useless prick owned the place that was for sure.

Seto peered at his silver watch as he drove off of the high way and onto a long patch of road which would lead him to New York where the conference and presentation of his career would be taking place at 6:30pm that night. Seto winced slightly when he saw that his watch read 5:05 already and that he had just over an hour to be there. He was always early for meetings and the fact that he was the person the meeting was solely focused on he thought it a good idea to be at least 20 minutes early maybe more. Seto increased his speed a little and sailed along the smooth asphalt.

Not too far behind him in a little blue convertible a young blonde was driving. As usual she was running late and had to adjust her speed so she could also arrive in New York on time. Unlike Seto this meeting was not about her. In fact the pretty young woman was on her way to an important job interview. He was fed up with working in dead end bars and casinos to pay her way. No more sleazy barmen or punters coming on to her while she tried to serve drinks or deal a hand at poker games. This was an interview for a rather successful company which she could work her way up the corporate ladder. Using her feminine charms and charisma to get her past the first stage back home, she figured the second interview in the big apple would be a synch.

The sun was starting to set over the green hills that were visible in the distance ahead. Seto continued to drive along off of the smooth road and onto a rather narrow dirt road. He rolled his eyes as stones hit the outside of the car. "Why can't they make more than one road?" he scowled to himself as the car bumped along the small stony road. At least the road would lead him straight on to the state high way which followed into New York.

Seto pushed his foot down on the accelerator as the road became harder to drive on. Dust filled the air around him and he could barely see. The only light there was came from the golden sunset outside. All of a sudden, Seto's flash car started to swerve. Panicking him immediately took his foot off the accelerator and slammed on the breaks until he came to a complete stop. The car made a horrid screeching noise as it stopped suddenly. "Ah" Seto growled in rage. "Not now". He proceeded to get out of the car when a terrible Smokey engine sound blared from behind him.

He sat back inside his car, making sure that he did not catch any fumes. When the sound from outside had died down, Seto opened up his car door and surveyed the vehicle that had almost crashed right into the back of him. Seto waved the smog out of his way and walked up to the shiny blue car stopped ever so closely behind his. He walked right up to the little blue coverable and pounded on the front window. "What are you doing? He yelled from outside.

The lady in the car then wound down her window and was about to yell something back at the rude man when she realised who it was. "Seto" she widened her eyes in confusion. Seto's sapphire blue pools also widened when he saw the female that was sitting in the smoky blue car. "Mai?" he queried in shock. She then opened her door and jumped out.

Seto starred at her for a moment as he stepped out. By the looks of things she had been applying a deep red lip stick as well as a lot of powdery blush and eye shadow. She waved her curly blonde hair out of her face and stood there in a tight white blouse and short black skirt with long pantyhose covered in knee high boots. Seto moved is eyes away from her and huffed. "Were you too busy looking at yourself in the mirror instead of the road?" he sourly asked. Mai held her hand son her hips. "Excuse me?" she yelled angrily. "I was nowhere near you when you started skidding out of control". She then folded her arms and looked over at his black BMW which seemed to look in alright condition. "What happened to it anyway?" she asked coldly. "That's what I am about to find out" Seto answered as he strode over to his car. He leaned in and switched on the ignition ever so lightly. Mai smirked as there was no sound coming from the vehicle. Frustrated, Kaiba tried again, still nothing. "Ah this has never happened to one of my cars before" he mutters. Mai who still has her arms crossed in an unfriendly manner looks over at the uptight rich boy. "Well" she says. "There is a first time for everything Mr Kaiba" she sarcastically smiles. Seto glares at her and walks back over to where her car is. There is severe smoke coming from the engine inside. "Oh I'm guessing that this is not a first for your hunk of junk" he rudely retorts, looking at Mai's blue car with utter disgust. Mai just shakes her head and gives Kaiba an evil look. She then walks over to her car and leans both hands on the trunk.

"It needs work" she quietly mumbles. "It always needs work". Seto stands there silently pretending not to be interested in what Mai is saying. He couldn't help it. As much as he disliked Wheeler and all of his pathetic pals, there was something about Mai Valentine that he did not despise as much as he did the others. "Where's the next gas station from here?" he asks out of the blue. Mai moves her hands off of the shiny metallic vehicle. "How should I know?" she replies annoyed. . Seto sighs. "I thought that the likes of you would have been along these roads quite frequently" he coolly says. Mai raises an eye brow at him. "What does that even mean?" she questions getting all flustered. "It doesn't matter" Seto snaps back walking over to his car. "All that matters is that I am stick here and am now going to be extremely late for an important…." Seto stops rambling and holds in what he w as going to say. Mai walks nearer to him and stands by his car. "Important what?" she asks curiously.

"Ha like you would care" he growls back. "No wonder Joey hates you so much" she hisses. "You are always so rude and uncaring towards every one" she almost screams with anger at him. Seto leans against his car, unharmed by the comment Mai had just made and folds his arms. "Oh because you are such a nice person yourself Mai" he snarls. Mai moves away from him slightly in shock at what he had just said. "Well I am a hell of a lot nicer than you bud" she yells back. "What does it matter though?" she grumbles sadly. Seto looks a little confused. On minute she is having a full on screaming match with him the next she is all sad and subdued.

Seto moves towards her and tries his best not to say something rude to her again. "Let me guess" he strokes his face softly. "Job interview somewhere?" he asks knowingly. Stunned, Mai looks up off the ground below her and nods her head. "A good one too" she replies. "This was going to pay for my car and everything" she adds, not caring if he is listening or not. She then slumps on to the gravel road. "I can't call for help" she groans. "I have no money on my phone and there is no gas station for miles" she informs him, burying her head in her long wavy hair. Seto looks down at her from where he is standing. "How do you know that?" he asks. "The sign a few miles back said so" she replies not lifting her head up. Seto stands there quietly for a few moments. He did not feel sorry for Mai, he felt sorry for no one, how ever he needed to get to his meeting even though he would be incredibly late. "Hmmm" he hummed aloud. Mai flicked her hair out of her face and looked at him oddly. Seto then reached for the cell phone that was in one of his many coat pockets and began dialling away. He must have attempted to call about seven or eight times. "Like I thought" he hissed. "No coverage".

Mai stands up on her feet. "What?" she screeches. "You mean we are stuck here?" she throws her hand s in the air. "Great" "not only will I not get the job but I 'ill have no where to live unless I go back to working in another hell hole casino" Mai spills out her entire story. She is too upset to care what Seto will think of her (she usually put on this ultra sophisticated act around others) Seto moves closer to her and opens his car door. "You wanna come inside?" he offers, moving into the backseat. Mai surveys the surroundings: a desert road in the middle of nowhere, no one to call for assistance and an uptight yet unusually handsome corporation owner offering her a place in his car out of the cool evening air. "What the hell?" she thinks as he holds herself confidently and enters the car.

The inside of the vehicle is dark and spacious. Mai smoothes over her skirt as she sits on the long seat by Seto. Seto checks his watch again, if not for anything else for something to do. 6.15pm! A rush of fear washes over him when he realises that there is absolutely no way he will make it to his presentation even if someone miraculously drives past right now and offers them a ride..

"I am guessing it is gone 6:00?" Mai asks shyly, trying to make conversation. "Only by fifteen minutes" Seto replies resting against the leather seat. Mai desperately tries to hide the pain inside of her. This was her only chance and she blew it. "Why didn't I fix the car sooner?" she whines. Seto remains silent for a few seconds. He then speaks up. "What is the name of the company you had an interview with?" he asks weirdly interested. Mai looks over at him oddly. With a look on her face that says "why do you care anyway?" she tells him that the company whom she had a desirable interview with was called APEX DISTRIBUTORS LTD. "Ha those amateurs" Seto mocks. Mai is rather intrigued that Seto would say that about such a successful well known company but then again he was a rich arrogant brat who managed one so why would it surprise her?

Mai leans into the comfortable chair and folds her arms. She decides to make conversation for a while. It wasn't as if either of them were going anywhere fast.

"Well since I haven't got the job there anyway" she says sighing heavily. "What is so bad about them?" she asks, tilting her head in his direction. Seto snorts, "the only thing those useless fools were good at doing was scamming off other established distributors" he replies with his arms also crossed. "Oh then it's a good thing I missed the interview" Mai says half smiling. "Yeah whatever" Seto grunts. Mai look sat him with curious purple eyes. Everything about him really irritated her. The way he wore his clothes with no character, the way his soft brown hair sat on top of his head so neatly, even the way he starred at her when she would walk past him on the street. With his deep blue eyes that were like an ocean of secret and dark desire. She became angry with herself for thinking about all of these things that bugged her about Seto Kaiba. Why did they play on her mind? Why did he have to pick on Joey when she was around? And why also did she never stand up for him when Seto made such nasty comments and threats to the poor blonde fool? Lord knows Joey would fight back for her if Seto ever started something nasty, then again as if he would dare start with Mai Valentine.

To snap herself out of her thoughts Mai decided to talk again. Knowing that Kaiba was not much of the conversationalist she figured it would be mainly her talking anyway which she never minded. "So Seto what was so important that you were racing in your car for?" she questions. "First of all I was not racing" Seto replies sharply. "Second why would the likes of you even care?" his voice was harsh as per usual. Mai cannot believe him. His rudeness and stubbornness to talk to anyone who is considered lower than him on the financial scale. "Why the hell did you invite me in your car then?" she yells at him. Seto sits up and glares at the feisty blonde. "I have no idea maybe I delirious" he spits. Or maybe I was being something that you never are" "Nice" he hisses before opening the door and pointing for her to leave.

Mai looks outside and feels the cool night air on her legs. The sky is a winter blue and the chill of the night fills the car. "Okay fine I wont talk" Mai says shivering as the cold air touches her face. Seto leans over her and slams the car door. The two are sitting in silence once again. Kaiba glimpses at Mai who is sitting as far away from him as she possibly can. "Its not her fault I'm stuck here" he thinks breathing lightly. Mai looks very sad huddled up on the edge of the leather seat. Her eyes are glistening as she fights back tears. Seto observes her motions in the car. The way she twirled her blonde locks round and round, the lip stick she pasted onto her thick cherry lips. The silver hoop earrings that swung back and forth from her ears as she bent her head into her soft hair. Seto believed that it was boredom and the agony of being stranded on a dry road on a winter's night that made him notice these things about Mai. Was it really that? Or was that just an excuse he could tell himself when he became interested in the way she blinked her eyes with her long curvy lashes? "Well if you must know" Seto says quietly. "I was on my way to a conference meeting to discuss new plans for Kaiba Corp" he explains, feeling a little anxious as he didn't know how Mai was going to reply. The blonde lifts her head out of her long golden hair and looks at him with curiosity. "You are the new owner of Kaiba Corp now right?" she asks him. Seto nods seriously. His high position was very respected. "Oh" she says rubbing her arms insecurely. The more Mai thought about it the more she realised she was thinking far too much about him. She let out a gasp when he moved closer to her in an unthreatening way.

"What's this?" she asks in a sarcastic manner. "No rude comments or nasty innuendoes?" Seto shrugs as he sits closely by her. "What can I say?" he replies half smirking. "Wheeler is more fun to annoy". Mai covers her mouth as she giggles a little. It was unlike her to laugh at anything a man like Seto Kaiba said. Secretly flattered that Mai found his remark somewhat amusing Seto continues to make conversation about Joey. "I still can't figure out why is Mother did not abandon him at a young age" He adds. "The filthy mutt would be harder to look after than a penitentiary full of the mentally ill" he rudely jokes. Mai does not say anything; she does not defend Wheelers honour either. "I try to stay clear of him and his friends" Mai pipes up after a few moments. Seto sneers. "Mokuba finds them entertaining" Seto informs. "Not that I am happy about the fact he would chose to hang around with such dirty losers". Mai half heartedly agrees. Another awkward silence fills the fancy vehicle. Just then the lights planted on the side of the road come on. Mai peers her head outside to have a look. The glow of the lamps on the street is actually quite pretty. "Hey they lit them up just for us how romantic" she jokes with a smirk on her face. Seto rolls his eyes and opens up the car door. "This is pathetic" he growls pulling his phone out again. Mai hops out as well and stands by him.

"Some one should be driving past soon" Mai says trying to sound reassuring not that she was that optimistic herself about what would happen. She then has a horrible thought. "Kaiba?" she asks shaking a little. Seto glances at her. "Yeah" he answers still punching numbers furiously into his phone. What if no one drives past until the morning and we are stuck here all night?" she starts to breath heavily in panic. Seto cringes. "Oh please, "stop being so dramatic" he replies sounding rational. "What if there are perverts or murderers in the bushes r behind the hills?" Mai trembles feeling the ice cold wind on her pale hands. Seto rolls his eyes and dials another number. "Go and sit in the car" he almost orders while waiting for a reply from the other end of the phone. Mai pouts like a school girl and jumps back into the warm car. She watched Seto from inside and saw him get more and more furious with his little piece of machinery. She cant help but laugh a bit. Here he was Mr Seto Kaiba stranded on a desert road with a panicking blonde girl. The situation was something to look back on and laugh how ever right now it was anything but funny for Seto.

Seto throws his silver mobile on to the road and watches it bounce along until it smashes apart. Furious, he opens the car door and hustles in. "How are you supposed to call 911?" he yells in rage. His long hands are up in the air and his fingers clenched. "You wanna know why there are so many unsolved murders Mai?" he questions with anger. Mai hunches up and looks at him scared. "He has lost his mind" she thinks. "You cant make a damn call from anywhere even if you've been kid napped" he yells. Sorry we can only save you if you're being attacked in local areas where you can use a phone" he sarcastically rambles as his face gets redder and redder. Mai moves in closer towards him. "Look I don't want to be here anymore than you do but I think we should just wait until a car comes around" Mai says in an attempt to calm the furious Kaiba brother down. "Well how long is that gonna take?" he questions sarcastically. Mai shrugs in a shy manner. "I don't know Seto" she replies. "But if there is one thing I have learnt its that screaming gets you no where". Seto grunts "Huh well Mai this isn't a bar or a crappy casino where screaming wont get a guy off of you" he coldly hisses.

Mai is taken back by the words that Seto used on her. "You think acting like a spoiled little brat is going to get us out of here faster?" she yells back tearfully. Seto can see that Mai was hurt by what he had said to her. He leans back into the chair and tightly folds his arms again. Mai wipes her eyes until they are red. Her black mascara runs down her cheeks. She frantically searches her purple purse for a handkerchief. Seto uneasily reaches into his pocket for a tissue. He pulls out a silky white handkerchief and hands it over to her. She takes it out of his hands and pats he face with it. She feels awful that she had cried in front of a guy. She never does that and Seto Kaiba of all people, the one man who really hit a nerve. "What does he know about life anyway?" she thinks to herself snuggling into the warmth of the back seat. Seto's watch glows in the dark. The time is now 11.30pm. Seto's eyes widen at just how fast the time has gone without so much as another vehicle travelling down the stony road. Mai closes her big eyes and tries to fall asleep. "I hate him" she mouths softly. "I hate him".

The sun rises over the hills ahead and a bird squawks outside the black car which the two uneasy peers are resting in. Seto opens his blue eyes and yawns. He checks his watch. The time was 6.30am. "I'm twelve hours too late" he says under his breath. Aside from him Mai curled up. She stirs and opens one eye slightly. She rubs her forehead and looks around the car and then at Seto. "What time is it?" she yawns. Seto doesn't reply straight away for he is immersed in her long hair and soft lips that make a yawning sound. Mai stops yawning and looks at him waiting for him reply. "6.30" he answers snapping into reality. Mai just nods. All of a sudden two red and blue flashing lights comes up behind the car.

They both step out of the vehicle and are greeted by two police officers. "What's going on officer?" Mai asks worried. "No need to worry now mam you are safe now" the rather lanky police cop replies. Seto is pretty flustered. "Why who where?" he rambles on to the cops while ruffling his hair with his fingers. The older officer calms him down and explains to him that he had been reported missing by his little brother and a few people in Kaiba Corp New York. Seto breaths a sigh of relief. Just then Mokuba runs out of the police car and hugs his older brother tightly around the waist. "Seto finally" he beams. Seto pats Mokuba on the head and smiles a little. Mai stands behind him feeling as ever. "Come along miss" One of the officers ushers the blonde into the vehicle. When Seto and Mokuba are seated, the car drives back into the city and both cars are towed. Mai bites her lip in anxiety. There was no way she would be able to pay for her car to be fixed now. "Were you in the same car Miss…"

The police man asks hinting for her name. "Mai Valentine" she adds. "No both of our cars blew up on the side of the road" she informs the two cops. "You need to work on that road" Seto warns sternly. With Mokuba still clenching onto him. The officers laugh a little. "Did you two not read the sign before you went onto the road?" they asked. "Obviously not" Mai snapped back. Seto looked just as furious as Mai when the police informed them that there was a huge sign painted on the end of the high way which led onto the road that clearly stated that the road was being worked on. Mokuba was laughing away as well. "Seto why didn't you stay on the highway?" he asks laughing still. "Everyone knows it goes to New York". Seto glares at his little brother embarrassed. Mai rolls her eyes in anger. "I should have never listened to that idiot Wheeler" she hisses. Seto widens his eyes. "You took directions from that pathetic retard?" he questioned shocked that she would do such a thing. "He told me it was quicker than taking the main high way" Mai replied really peeved. "It was the quickest" The officer driving replies. "Twenty years ago" they all burst out laughing except for Seto and Mai w ho remain silent until they arrive outside Mai's apartment.

The police take down Mai's name and details before walking here to the outside of her apartment building. "You're car should be fixed in a couple of days" they inform her before going back inside the vehicle. "Wait on a second" Seto says to the cops as he gets out of the car. Mokuba looks confused but stays in the car and patiently waits for his brother to say goodbye to Mai. Mai is about to enter the apartment building when Seto taps her on the shoulder. She spins around. He looks at the tired blonde mess with rings under her eyes and a look of pure sadness. "I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday" he quietly apologised. Mai raised an eye brow. "He's apologising?" she thinks. "You're lucky to have people who care about you Kaiba" she replies with a glum disposition. Seto almost feels sorry for her. "So where will you work now?" he asks generally concerned. Mai shrugs as if she couldn't care less. "Huh what does it matter?" she casually replies. "I cant afford to pay my car so I guess ill have to go back to the casino". She sadly looks at the ground. "At least its something I am good at". He becomes concerned for Mai. He thinks about offering her a place in his company , that way she could easily pay off her car and would even be able to rent a flasher apartment.

"Mai" Seto softly says. Mai looks at him. "Yeah" she replies. "Uh take care okay?" he says before walking off. "Why couldn't I tell her?" he grunts to himself as he walks to the car. Fear held him back. He feared for Mai but even more so for what she would say if he had offered her a job with K.C. He opens the car door and feels a soft tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Mai behind him half smiling. "You forgot this" she says handing him back his white handkerchief. "Oh thanks" he replies softly taking it out of her hands. Mai waves and walks away…

Back in his mansion Seto sits in his large bedroom. Luckily for him, the meeting was able to be changed until next week and he was free to recuperate for the next few days. He thought about poor Mai. She wouldn't be able to rest in a flash house like him. "Why do I care about her anyway?" he thinks, trying to put her out of his mind. When he cant get her image out of his head he sighs and picks up the hanky that she gave back to him. He had kept it in his pocket for the journey home. The silky smooth cotton fabric glides along his hands. On the other side of the cloth are black ink marks. Seto looks confusedly at the splotchy marks. He smoothes out the handkerchief with his hands and places it his desk. His blue pools glitter when he reads what is on the gentle fabric. It appeared to be a poem for him as it had his name in bold letters up the top. It read:

SETO

I hate the way you talk to me,

And you're dark brown silky hair

I hate the way you drive your car,

I hate it when you glare.

I hate your fancy coat and shoes

And the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick,

It even makes me rhyme.

I hate the way you're always right,

I hate the way you lie.

I hate the way you made me laugh,

Even worse when you made me cry.

I hate it now you're not around,

And the fact that you won't call.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,

Not even close…

Not even a little bit…

Not even at all.

**Sincerely Kajaku Mai…**

Seto stood like a statue and took in what was written so neatly on the hanky. At the end of the poem was Mai's phone number in small scribbled letters. She wrote it down partly knowing that he would dismiss the poem and throw out the silky handkerchief. But for some UN explainable reason, Kaiba did not throw out the cloth. Instead he arranged for something much sweeter…..

Mai sat on her double bed and contemplated her fate. She had been told earlier not to bother coming back to the casino, another reason why she stormed out and headed for this interview she had been planning for weeks. So now she was without a job, without a car and very soon without a place to live. "Maybe I could stay with Serenity and Joey for few days" she says aloud with a complete look of failure in her eyes. Her looks could not help her, not this time.

Kajaku began packing her belongings and prepared for her least few days in the apartment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mai sighed and slowly approached the door. Thinking it was the landlord asking for her final rent payment, she bit her lip anxiously and closed her eyes...

When she opened them she was greeted by a tall man wearing a black uniform. "Miss Valentine?" he asked with a bunch of roses in his hands. "Yes" she gasped in shock. "You have been invited to Mr Kaiba's estate" he informed a very overwhelmed Mai. The man then gave her the roses and held out his hand. "What?" "Now?" she asked almost falling over with elated shock. "I just need to…" before Mai could finish her sentence the driver had informed her that everything was to be taken care of including, clothes, hair and make up. The doorman led her downstairs out of the dirty apartment building and into the long Mercedes Benz that awaited her.

Mai sat happily in the soft spacious vehicle, half expecting to wake up from what felt like a glorious dream that she was having. When the limo arrived outside the Kaiba Estate Mai almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the place, and that was just from the outside. The mansion was not only beautiful it was surrounded by luscious gardens and pristine water fountains. When she entered the front of the house she gasped in delight as she saw the long carpeted hall filled with antiques and paintings. The house looked more like a museum or historic palace than a regular home where someone lived. After being dressed up by the house maids to look elegant and gorgeous, Mai was then led into another room where her make up was applied and her hair was tied up so perfectly. She felt like a real princess. "Did the note I wrote get to him that bad?" she thought as her white heels were being placed on her feet.

When she was ready, Mai was escorted into a large room with a beautiful balcony that over looked the entire city. She looked like something out of a fairy tale with her satin lilac dress and soft make up. She walked around the room and scanned it until she found a beautiful table and two chairs outside on the balcony. There was a bottle of champagne snuggled into a silver casket filled with ice. She could not help but smile sweetly when she saw Seto sitting in one of the chairs and holding the note in his hand.

Mai's heels made a slight clomping sound as she walked over to the table and took a seat across from him. Seto held out his hands and Mai clenched them tightly. "Thank you" she whispers softly. Seto grins seductively at her. "For this?" he replies. "Think nothing of it" he then leans in over the table and purses his supple lips against hers. She gladly kisses him back and then walks up off her seat and over to his. She places herself on his lap. He smiles as she strokes his soft black pants. "Why are you being so nice?" Mai asks still caressing him. "No one has ever wrote something like that to me before" Seto replies in a soft voice. Mai smiles. "I thought that you would throw it in the trash" she says looking at him with large eyes. Seto raises and eye brow. "What?" "A nice guy like me?" "Never" they both laugh lightly. Once the laughter dies down, the two both look at each other with intense lust in their eyes. Seto whisper gently in her ear, "I meant to ask you" "I know of a certain owner of a company who is looking for someone to work in one of his offices". Mai grins like a ceasurre cat at Seto's handsome job offer. "Well I know of a certain someone who is interested in your proposition" she replies running his hands along his face. "You won't be having nay more car trouble either" Seto assured her handing her a little pair of silver keys to one of his many Mercedes. Mai trembled as he handed her the keys. "Seto I…" she is lost for words (another first for Mai) he placed his middle finger on her thick red lips and hushed her. "You don't have to say anything Mai" he says sweetly. "Last night said it all, "As did your poem to me". Mai hugged him gratefully and glanced over at the note on the table. Seto picks it up and smiles. "So you don't hate me?" Seto asks softly knowing what Mai's answer will be. "Not at all" she replies….

The End

Gee it should have been a chapter story maybe but oh well. I love romantic schmaltz especially Seto and Mai ones.

Ha it's not exactly duel orientated and Mai's life wasn't that sad... but don't you just love the sweet ending?

Please Review….


End file.
